Haven't You People Ever Heard Of Closing The Goddamn Door?
by mybarricadeboys1
Summary: When Lilly Moscovitz left home to become a nurse, she didn't expect to be doing her training aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, in the middle of the most terrifying crisis to ever hit Star Fleet. When the shadows come to life, and the world is on the brink of utter darkness, only a nurse - and her Doctor - can save the crew of the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

You know you get those days when everything just goes totally haywire and you go to bed at the end just thinking _well, that escalated quickly._

Yeah, well, let me tell you, you have _never _had a day as completely insane as the one I have just had. Trust me.

The thing is, it didn't even start off normal; it was odd from the moment I opened my eyes and found myself looking at an unfamiliar ceiling.

The strobe lights and harsh white colour scheme burned into my aching, abused brain and I shut my eyes just as quickly as I had opened them, instead listening intently to the loud conversation going on to my right. As I listened, I slowly gathered that they were talking about _me. _

"Damnit, Scotty, why d'you bring the kid on board?" said the first person, a man with a Southern accent that reminded me of home. He wasn't from Utah, though...more like Kentucky, or somewhere near.

"I couldn't just leave the little lass! I hit her on the head! I mean, it was an accident, but-" That Scottish accent was familiar too. Wasn't that - that guy last night! With the car!

"Why didn't you just call an ambulance?"

"Well, I...I just felt guilty, I mean, it was my fault..."

"You mean, you didn't want to explain to the police why you dropped a wrench on the head of a fifteen year old girl."

_Oi, _I thought, _I'm seventeen, actually._

"It was an _accident!_"

There was the sound of sliding doors somewhere in front of me, and another, considerably calmer male voice joined the conversation.

"You requested my presence, Doctor?"

"Yeah, wanted your advice on this, Spock."

_"This, _Doctor?"

"Scotty's gone and brought some little girl onto the ship. Take a look for yourself."

Footsteps approached the bed I was laid out flat on.

"_Ah," _came the new voice from above me. "I see. I assume, Mr Scott, that you brought the young lady on board because of her injury? You wanted Doctor McCoy to treat her?"

"Ah, uh, yeah. That was the idea, sir. By the way, I didn't _deliberately -"_

"Doctor McCoy, I suggest that the logical course of action would be to treat the girl and send her back down before we leave Earth's orbit. You are aware that the young lady in question is already awake?"

_Goddamn. _

More footsteps headed in my direction. I kept my eyes firmly shut.

"Hey, kid, can you open your eyes?"

I opened them slowly and immediately wished I hadn't. A bright light burned down through my pupils, sending my head into spasms of agony. Groaning, I lifted up my arms - which felt like dead weights - and rubbed my temples.

"Did you have to do that just then?" I complained weakly, licking my cracked lips and pushing myself up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there kid," said the doctor, pushing me down gently back onto the bed. "You probably have concussion. You can't get up yet."

I lay back down and opened my eyes fully, taking in the scene. I was in some kind of medical bay, everything clean white and sterile with beds lining the long, oblong room. There were doors at either end and screen mounted on the walls, monitors and lights flashing and bleeping everywhere. The setting was pretty familiar to me, as a trainee nurse, but this equipment was far more advanced than anything in Utah State General Hospital. There were three guys standing around my bed - the guy nearest was dark haired, with dark blue eyes in his tanned face and frown lines. He wore a uniform that I recognised as standard Star Fleet issue - blue, indicating that this guy was something to do with Science or Medical. I guessed that he was Doctor McCoy. The guy on my right also wore blue, but I got the feeling he wasn't human - the pointed ears, slanted eyebrows and the weird haircut suggested Vulcan to me.

The last guy stood at the foot of my bed, eyebrows drawn together with worry. I knew him already - wearing Engineer red, with that reddish brown hair and worried expression - he had to be the guy from the machine shop last night.

"Hey!" I said, focusing on him. "You dropped a wrench on my head!"

"It was an accident! How was I to know you'd walk along at that precise moment!"

"You shouldn't even have been throwing something that heavy from a third storey window onto the street anyway. It's against the law."

"I was passing it down - "

"Dude, you were throwing it."

"OK, yes, I was throwing it. But I never meant to hit you, I swear. Sorry."

"...Apology accepted. Can I at least know the name of the guy who accidently dropped a wrench on my head?"

"Montgomery Scott. Everyone calls me Scotty."

"Lilly Moscovitz. Everyone calls me...uh, Lilly."

"Well, that's all very well and nice, but could y'all please stop crowding my patient? Ms Moscovitz needs rest and sleep if she wants to get over her concussion safely," said the doctor in an exasperated voice.

"I'll visit you later, if you want," said Scotty, "And bring some friends too. It's been a while since we've had anyone new join the crew."

"Ms Moscovitz is not joining the crew, Mr Scott, she is simply being looked after until it is safe for her to leave. She should be gone by tomorrow," reminded the Vulcan guy. He nodded to me. "My name is Spock, Miss. I hope you feel better soon."

"Just _go, _both of you," groaned Doctor McCoy. "Seriously, she needs to sleep!"

"Yeah," I said sleepily, yawning, "I do feel kinda...tired..." And with that, I put my head down and started snoring.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, first a little explanation:

If any details are wrong or the characters are acting a little OOC, sorry, I'm new to Star Trek so I will get details wrong (I'm REALLY finding writing Spock difficult, so if anyone has any tips I'd love to hear them)

I know, I've shamelessly stolen my character's name from Meg Cabot – sorry, Meg, I just love the name! I don't really want to change her name now but I promise that the resemblance between the two characters starts and ends at their name.

I had I Write Sins Not Tragedies stuck in my head when I wrote this, and the title seems to fit, so why not? And Panic! At The Disco is Lilly's favourite band, if you're wondering.

This chapter will be more action-packed and longer than the last – I'm trying to avoid exposition so little details about Lilly's background will be dropped in as I write.

Please enjoy, write lots of reviews and follow!

The next time I wake up, it is not the slow, gentle revival I was expecting. I am rudely awoken by loud crashes, wailing sirens, flashing lights and the whole room frantically shaking. Sparks fly from the end of a cable – part of the wall to the right of me has been ripped away, exposing cables and pipes. I sit up immediately – I'm alone in the room, but outside the glass doors I can see people running, shouting and generally panicking, as girders crash to the floor and the dull thud of explosions shudders through the corridor.

Sliding off the bed and standing up, I find that the effects of my concussion are almost gone; I'm a little dizzy but able to walk, and my headache is gone. I look around for the doctor, or just someone to tell me what's going on, but everyone outside the medical bay are looking very busy, and, somehow, not willing to give explanations to seventeen years old nurses. I decided to find out what's going on for myself, and stumble to one of the screens on the opposite wall, trying to keep my feet as the floor bucks and wobbles beneath my feet. The screen shivers with static, and I find that I've no idea how to work it. Cursing my lack of knowledge, I realise that the only way I'm going to find out anything is if I find whoever is in charge here. I don't even know which ship I'm on, but I guess that if I keep going up and to the centre, I'll eventually get to the Bridge, and find out what's going on.

The door slides open for me, and instantly I am hit by a cacophony of noise, previously muffled by the door. Shrieks of pain and the groaning of the ship assaults my ears and I screw up my face as a wave of pain rocks through my head. Stumbling, I squint through the dull red glow of the emergency lights to the darkness at the end of the corridor. I spot a flight of metal stairs and grin. _Just keep going up, that's the plan, _I remind myself, and begin to pick my way over the uneven floor, hopping over fallen girders and prone bodies. Since they're not moving, I try to ignore them, but my stomach churns at the thought of all those lives lost. I keep in mind the first question I'm going to ask when I get up to the Bridge: _What the actual fuck is going on here?_

As I reach the stairs and take them two at a time, another huge explosion rocks the ship. I stumble and fall, breaking my fall with my hands and scraping my knees through my ripped jeans. "Motherfucker," I growl, pushing myself up and gritting my teeth as I examine my knees. It's just a scrape, but it's bleeding and painful and really not what I need right now.

A low moan of pain comes from the shadows on the walkway to the left of me. I jump at first and then turn to the sound, knowing that as a trainee nurse I should help the poor bastard who's obviously hurt.

I crouch down and touch my hand to my pocket, feeling the usual bulge in my army jacket. I reach in as I stare into the darkness, searching for the form of the injured person. My fingers skim over my mini first aid kit and find my phone, drawing it out. I open the flashlight app and shine it into the shadow next to the stairs.

A boy about my age, maybe a little older, stares back at me, his eyes full of pain and fear. He's lying on his front, one leg dangling through the walkway railings and the other trapped between two generators. He's holding one hand to his side, and I see blood glistening between his fingers.

"Damn it all to hell," I say, "Stay still. It's OK, I'm a nurse, I've got this."

"Thank you," he whispers. His accent is funny, European or something.

I bring out the first aid kit and rifle through, finding the bandages, antiseptic and tape. Gently, I lift his hand aside and try to ascertain how deep the wound is. It's not too bad, long but not deep. As long as it I clean it and bandage it right, he should be fine. I'm more worried about his leg; it's bent at a weird angle and looks broken.

The boy moans in pain when I clean his wound, and I apologise, biting my lip. "It's OK, it's OK," I say soothingly, "I'll get it bandaged and you'll be fine." The bandage goes on without a hitch, and I manage to move on generator a little so he can slide his leg out. He whimpers from the pain and bites his lip as tears fill his eyes.

"Hey, now, it's OK," I say as I examine his leg, "It's not broken, just badly bruised." Relief floods through me as I say the words. "Can you stand if you lean on me?"

"Uh-huh," he nods. He reaches his arm around my shoulders and we stand together, grunting a little. He's not as heavy as I expected, muscled but still small and slight. He turns to face me more, and I can feel his breath gently on my face. "Thank you so much," he says softly in that cute accent. "My name is Pavel, Pavel Chekov."

"I'm Lilly. Moscovitz."

"I'm wery pleased to meet you, Lilly. Are you a nurse?"

"Trainee. The youngest in the hospital."

Pavel nods, smiling. "I'm ze youngest here, too." His blue-grey eyes are still swimming with tears and his light brown curls are slick with sweat. He glances anxiously at my knees and my head. "You are hurt also?"

I touch the back of my head, feeling bandages where the wrench hit my head. It feels like a lifetime ago, now. I wonder if Scotty's OK.

"No – well, yes, but I'm fine. We should get moving, find somewhere safe."

He nods. "Ve should get to ze Bridge, ze Keptin vill know vat to do."

"That's where I was headed, actually. You have any idea what's going on?"

He shakes his head. "No, I vas on my vay to help Mr Scott vith something ven...ewerything just vent crazy."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Let's get going, if we stand here too long we're likely to get killed."

As we make our way to the Bridge, I learn that Pavel's middle name is Andreievich, he's Russian, he's a super whiz at math (graduated from college about a year back, and he's only eighteen) and he's a navigator and sometimes engineer on board this fine vessel, the U.S.S. Enterprise.

Pavel learns that my middle name is Mary Jane, I'm seventeen, from Utah and I left school ten months ago to become a nurse. He's also heard the story of the wrench.

Finally, we reach the Bridge. What greets us there is utter chaos.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm addicted to this fic so I'm posting another super-quick chapter. This might be a little shorter/crappier than the last but hey; it's something to do I suppose.**

Several people looked up as Pavel and I limped onto the Bridge. The perfectly round room looked pretty trashed – screens were shattered and everywhere there were injured people. The normal lights were still on here, bathing everything in harsh, unforgiving white. Commander Spock strode towards me as I gently set Pavel down in a chair in front of a bank of screens and switches. A young Asian guy hurried over. "Pavel, dude, are you OK?" he said, barely acknowledging me.

"Miss Moscovitz, what are you doing here?" challenged Spock.

"Trying to find out what the actual fuck is going on here," I said with an internal grin, drawing myself up to my not very impressive full height.

Another man, with messy golden-blonde hair, a good tan and light blue eyes, approached me. A cut over his eye had been hastily cleaned but not bandaged, leaving a red slash through his eyebrow.

"Well, I'll tell you what's going on, if you tell me who you are," he said, giving me a critical look. "Does that sound like a deal?"

"I'm Lilly Moscovitz, trainee nurse. I'm on board because one of your engineers hit me on the head with a wrench and Ensign Chekov can confirm my good character if you want to ask him," I rattle off swiftly, tapping my foot with irritation. I didn't want to stand through an inquisition when there were injured people all around me and a crisis at hand.

Blondie turned to the commander. "Spock?"

"Miss Moscovitz is telling the truth, Captain. I advised Doctor McCoy to treat her myself. I believe the logical course of action would be to utilise her medical skills, now that she is here on the Bridge. Although, I have to say, it would have been safer for you, Miss, to have stayed in Medical Bay Six."

"Safer? The roof could have crashed in at any minute."

"I find that unlikely –"

"OK, Spock, but she's here now," interrupted the captain. He smiled at me. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk. I guess in the circumstances you can call me Jim. We seemed to have encountered a hostile ship, but the strange thing is...it's a Star Fleet ship. Not Klingon or anything like that. We have no idea why they're firing on us."

I frown as another voice joins the conversation. "Hey, kid, did you say you were a nurse?"

"Yes," I say, turning towards the voice. Doctor McCoy looks up at me from a near a bank of screen on my left.

"Then get your ass over here and help me."

I grin and stride over, crouching down beside him. He's examining a deep, nasty looking gash on one girl's right leg. Blood is splattered over her dark skin. I wince. "That looks bad."

"Yeah. Take a look in that bag over there and pass me some antiseptic."

Slowly, we make our way around the Bridge, treating everything we can. I learn so many names they practically leak out of my ears; Sulu, Uhura, Keiko, Christine, Reg...the list goes on. Eventually most people are on their feet.

Captain Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy, Scotty (he was fine, just a nasty bump on the head) Uhura, Pavel and me gather to try and figure out a plan of action.

"Well, the good news is they've stopped firing at us," announced Jim.

"What's the bad news?" asked Bones.

"The bad news is, we're stranded. No comm, no transporter, we can't get into warp, and we're running out of ammo."

"Oh, that's just _fabulous,"_ groaned Bones. "Now what the hell are we meant to do?"

"Well," said Scotty, "If young Mr Chekov was willing to help out a little, we could at least get the shields back up, and repair some of the damage..."

"I can do zat," said Pavel with a grin.

"Well, that's nice," Uhura says, "But it won't do much good if we can't get through to Star Fleet and get backup."

"Maybe we don't want to," says Jim thoughtfully. "For all we know, they could be taking orders from Star Fleet."

"That seems a logical explanation," nodded Spock.

"But we can't just assume that," I say. "They could have been boarded, or..."

"Or what? What are you thinking, kid?" frowned Bones.

"Well," I say slowly, walking over to the huge viewport and looking at the huge ship hanging stationary in space, "Have you guys noticed something weird about the ship?"

"Yes," said Bones, "_It was firing on us."_

"Not that," I say, rolling my eyes, "The lights."

"The _lights?"_

"They're not on. All the lights, on that whole ship...they're all off."

"You are right," said Spock, coming to stand beside me, "That is unusual. For them to be firing on us, they would need to see...Lieutenant Uhura, do you know of any alien life forms that prefer the dark?"

"Yes," said Uhura, "But not anywhere near Earth."

I swallow nervously. "We're still near Earth?"

"We haven't even been able to out of orbit, lass," said Scotty. "They came out of nowhere."

Somehow, that makes me feel even worse.

Uhura called over from her station; "Captain, we're being hailed."

We all turned towards the viewport, as a familiar chin pops up.

"_Doctor?"_ I gasp.

The Doctor grins. "Lilly! What are you doing on the Enterprise?"

"What are _you _doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the little delay, guys, my laptop has been borrowed by pretty much every member of my family in the last few days so I've been forced to work on a new one that I don't understand. Oh well. Here's chapter 4 – please follow, favourite and review!**

The Doctor beamed at Lilly. "Oh, I was just in the vicinity and thought I'd pop in for a chat...discover why you're all bashed up like that. How is Canton? And your mother?"

"They were both fine, the last time I saw them. Doctor, you have to help us. You have to discover what's on that ship. Do you think you could –"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on here," interrupted Kirk. "Who the hell is this guy?"

"I'm the Doctor, Time Lord, from Gallifrey. Very old, very clever, and very-"

"Yes, we get the picture," said Lilly, rolling her eyes. "Captain, the Doctor is an old friend of my family's. Doctor, this is Captain Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Play nice."

The Doctor straightened his bow tie. "I always play nice."

"Doctor, do you think you could get aboard the ship that's firing on us?"

"Well, yes," said the Doctor nervously, as the lights flickered behind him, "Because I'm already on it."

"What? Why?"

"I_ thought_ I was landing on _your_ ship, Delaware! These Star Fleet ships, they're all the same, no personality..."

"Oi!" said Scotty indignantly. "My girl's got personality in spades."

"Doctor," said Lilly with a sigh, "My surname is Moscovitz. Someday you're going to have to accept the fact that my mom got married."

"Never."

Lilly groaned. "Listen! We need you to find out what's on there. The ship can't take another beating like that."

"I know what's on here, Delaware. How to defeat them – that's another matter. I –"

The lights behind the Doctor flickered again. "I need to get off here. They're coming for me. If they find me –" The lights flickered off completely and the viewport went dark.

"Doctor? Doctor!"

"I'm trying to get him back," said Lieutenant Uhura, "But I think...everything is down. That whole ship's gone dark."

Then Lilly's phone went off. She checked the screen. A text read:

[Come along, Delaware! I'm in the cargo hold. Hurry, I think they've followed me. Bring the captain and any intelligent people you can. Geronimo!]

Lilly frowned at the screen. "That's weird. I didn't know he could text."

Captain Kirk leaned over her shoulder and read the screen. "OK. We should get going. Spock, Mr Scott, Mr Chekov – you come with me and Lilly to find the Doctor. Sulu, Uhura, Bones, you hold the fort up here."

When they reached the cargo hold, they found something they weren't expecting.

"Is that...an old police box?" asked Scotty incredulously. "That's a Time Lord ship?"

The Doctor opened the door and stuck his head out. "This is a TARDIS, Mr Scott," he announced proudly, "And...I'm afraid she's brought something nasty onto this ship."

Lilly shivered. "What?"

"The –"

Suddenly, the whole bay was plunged into darkness.

Lilly felt a hand grab hers, and the Doctor voice whispered in her ear: "We need to get out. Now. Into the TARDIS."

Lilly felt for Pavel's hand and tugged him along, hoping that the captain, Mr Spock and Scotty were following. The door swung shut behind them and they blinked as they stepped into the golden interior.

"Bloody hell...it's...it's..." stuttered Scotty.

"Bigger on the inside," breathed Pavel reverently.

Lilly grinned at the Doctor.

Kirk was listening at the door. "There's nothing happening out there," he said, frowning.

"Yes, there is," said the Doctor gravely. "I'm sorry, Captain...I'm so sorry I brought these creatures onto this ship. I swear to you, I didn't intend to. But now, we have to move quickly." He pulled a few levers and the TARDIS lurched.

"What are you doing?" asked Pavel curiously, limping over to stand by the Doctor. "That looks pretty complicated. How do you fly her?"

"This machine is quite incredible," said Spock simply. "I assume she somehow uses the Time Vortex to fly?"

"Do you mind if I...take a look around? She's magnificent, really," grinned Scotty.

The Doctor chuckled. "Good choice with this lot, Lilly."

When the TARDIS landed, they were greeted by worried faces on the Bridge.

"Captain, every other deck has gone quiet. No lights, the computer is down...everything's gone," said Sulu nervously.

"I can't get a message through to anyone," said Uhura. "We're turning into a ghost ship, sir."

"This is not good," said the Doctor. Striding into the centre of the Bridge, he looked around. "We need lights pointing out, at every entrance. We have to fortify this place before we do anything."

"Hang on," said Kirk, "I think you'll find I'm in charge here."

"But I know what's out there."

"You still haven't told us what it is," Lilly reminded him.

The Doctor turned to her with a grave face. "It's the Vashta Nerada, Lilly. The Piranhas of the Air."


End file.
